Twisted
by MonkeyButt65
Summary: When Big sister Cecilia comes home with a new boyfriend, Adam, he has a sudden interest with Sharpay. Everyone seems to love him, but what's the real him like? Troypay.


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sharpay smacked her hand on the snooze button. She threw her silk, pink comforter off of her and groaned. Today was Monday, the day that starts the week. Also, the worst day of the week, not that any other day was better. She got up, went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her long, wet, blonde hair. She walked across her wonderfully big and pink room over to her huge walk-in closet. She wondered what she was going to wear. _How bout those light wash skinny jeans I bought in Forever 21 and that yellow tube top from Charlotte Russe, _she thought. _Ooh! How about those new white wedges from 579. Perfect! _She dried herself of and changed. She curled her hair and look at herself in the mirror. She smiled and sighed with satisfaction and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen.

"'Ello Mother, Father, Ryan," she joked with a fake British accent. "What a pleasure to be eating at this wonderful kitchen today." She giggled.

"Feeling happy today, Shar?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, I am," she sighed. She sat down in the vacant chair across from Ryan. "In two days it's going to be summer and I'm going to make this the best two days ever!" she exclaimed.

"Well, okay. You do that, Shar." Ryan looked at her with a confused expression.

"Cecilia left for school already. Ryan, she took your car. Her car is at the shop," said Judith, Ryan and Sharpay's mom.

"'Kay," Ryan acknowledged.

Sharpay poured herself some orange juice, grabbed a piece of buttered toast and headed out the front door. "I'm going to school. Ryan, want me to drive you?" she asked.

"Sure, fine," he said. "Thanks, Shar. But, you're creeping me out with the whole preppy attitude today."

"Eh, you annoy me sometimes but I don't point that out. Or the facts that you wear lots of hats, and that you wear sneakers with dress shirts, or that you--"

"I get it, Shar. Let's just go. Can I drive?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said carelessly.

They opened the doubled doors at East High.

"Shar! Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed best friend Gabriella Montez. She ran up to Sharpay and gave her a big hug. Sharpay smiled. Gabriella waved at Ryan. He waved back.

"Hey, Gabby. Thanks. Love the jeans," Sharpay said, indicating to Gabriella's light washed denim jeans. "Shall we?" Sharpay linked her right arm with Gabriella's left arm.

"We shall," Gabriella giggled. They skipped down the hallway, Wizard of Oz style. Ryan just followed along, embarrassed. In front of Sharpay's lime green locker, were Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and last but not least, Troy Bolton.

"'Ello everyone!" Sharpay exclaimed. She opened her locker to retrieve her books. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Ignore her," Ryan said.

"Hey Shar," Troy said. "How's it going?"

"Nothing. Same old, same old. Hey do you guys want to go to the beach today?"

"Sure," said Chad.

"Okay. Everyone meets at my house after school," she said.

They went their separate ways went to class.

At the beach.

It was a bright summer day and Sharpay was lounging in one of the reclined beach chairs. She was in her black, red and white Arizona two piece bathing suit with a banded halter top and board shorts from JCPenny. Gabriella was in an Arizona two piece white and blue striped bathing suit. Taylor was in an Arizona two piece navy blue, white and red polka dotted bathing suit. Chad, Troy, and Ryan were in Quiksilver Manic 08 board shorts in blue, white and black. Jason and Kelsi didn't come. They were the only two out of the group dating each other. Everyone but Sharpay was in the water. She was reading Twilight.

"Well, that book must be very interesting, since you are at the beach, reading. Do you see my point?" Troy came up next to her.

"Well, maybe I don't want to get my hair wet. And maybe I don't want sand in my hair and bathing suit. You obviously don't care about that," she replied.

"No, I actually don't."

"Well, you wouldn't mind then, if I do this." She grabbed a handful of sand, pulled open his board shorts, and let the sand glide off her hand into his shorts.

"Nope, didn't mind at all," he replied, face calm. Suddenly, he lifted her off the bench, bridal style, and carried her down the beach to the water.

"Troy," she warned, "think about what you are doing." As they got closer to the water she started screaming. "Troy! Do not, I repeat, do not throw in the water! Troy! Please, no!" She started kicking and screaming. "No! Gabby, help me!" Gabriella looked at them. She shrugged and carried on splashing Ryan. "Troy, no. No, no, no, no. Don--"

He threw her in the water. He, Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella were laughing. She resurfaced. Taylor ran up to her. "Are you okay?" She helped her up. Sharpay coughed.

"I'm fine." She glared at Troy. "Bolton, you're toast." His eyes widened and he started to run. "Ugh!" She ran after him. She jumped on his back and they both fell down. She started hitting and punching his back. "Don't ever do that again," she yelled putting the emphasis on _ever_. Troy flipped over and grabbed Sharpay's wrists and pinned her down on the sand. He started laughing.

"You're mad because your hair is wet. Wow. Priceless," he joked.

"Not funny," she huffed.

"Pretty funny to me. Come on, let's go swim now that your hair is fabulous." Troy joked.

They stared at each other. She smiled. "Troy, you want to get off me now," she said, keeping the smile on her face.

"Oh, right," he stated, embarrassed.

He got up, and held out his hand. She took it gratefully. They looked at each other, and then headed down the beach. "Hey, guys!" They saw Ryan waving his arms in the air. "We're going to the mall for food." They went back to there friends.


End file.
